


On The Run

by umbralillium



Series: My SWTOR fic [14]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Agender Character, F/F, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sibling of Jedi Knight Errianne the Outlander, Duck finds their place in Lana's network to make it through until Errianne comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Run

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for Duck came literally in a dream. I woke up one morning and they were there, in my head. Jestana and I have both gone over this for tense shifts and wrong pronouns for Duck. If you spot any, let me know.

They're already awake by the time the warships drop in from orbit. Awake and pissed as hell. Who the fuck did they think they were? Most of the fighting had ended days ago. The few pockets of rebellion were on the other side of the planet. Grabbing their durawood bastons from their bedside table, they haul ass out onto the street. Fucking Zakuul. Their lip lifts in a snarl.

 

"Duck!" One of their neighbors calls, still pulling on clothes. "What the kriff is going on?"

 

"Zakuul decided to punish us for everyone else's fuck ups," Duck replies in a low growl.

 

Merin growls quietly in return and slams her hand down on the alarm by the front door to the apartment complex. Since the attack on Korriban and the beginning of the invasion of Zakuul, Duck had installed alarms in all the buildings on their street and started training anyone who didn't know how to fight and wanted to learn with every type of weapon they had in their arsenal: blaster pistols, blaster rifles, vibroswords, vibroknives, bastons, whatever their pupils thought they could handle.

 

Within ten minutes, Duck's neighbors are on the street, their children gathered in one, easily-defended, building. They're ready for the Zakuulans by the time the fighting reaches their neighborhood.

 

Duck is the first one into the fray, leaping at the Zakuulans advancing on them, taking down two with precise blows to the head while they were still frozen in surprise. SpecForces may be years behind them, but you never forget how to fight. Their focus narrows to fighting the Zakuulan forces, taking down as many as they can, until a scream rents the air and they turn to see Merin fall to the street, red eyes vacant.

 

"Mama!" a child cries and they curse quietly as Merin's youngest, Anterr, darts out of the building where the children were supposed to be hiding.

 

"Hold!" one of the Zakuulan officers calls and the Zakuulans lower their weapons.

 

"Mama!" Anterr cries again, Merin's shirt clutched in his tiny hands, trying to shake her awake. "Mama?"

 

Duck pushes through the crowd forming between Merin and Anterr and the Zakuulans. Anterr looks up at Duck as they approach and kneel down next to him.

 

"Mama sleep?" Anterr asks, lower lips trembling.

 

Shaking their head, Duck opened their arms and Anterr readily clung on to them. "No, sweetheart. Mama's gone."

 

"Like Papa?" Anterr's voice is nearly a whisper but still audible on the silent street.

 

"Like Papa," Duck replies, voice breaking.

 

"No!" Merin's eldest, Zaira, cries from the doorway of the building, her blue skin flush with anger, red eyes snapping with temper. She glares at the Zakuulans for a moment before racing over to the Zakuulan leader and glaring up at him. "What did we ever do to you?" she screams in his face. "First Papa, now Mama. Who's next? Am I next?"

 

The Zakulaan stares down at her, eyes wide. "Move out," he orders.

 

"Sir," one of the others protests.

 

He turns and glares. "I said, move out."

 

The Zakuulans nod and march back the way they'd come. Their leader stands for a moment longer, looking from Zaira to Anterr to Merin. "I'm sorry," he says before turning and walking away.

 

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Zaira yells after him.

 

"Zaira," Duck calls gently. Growling almost as well as her mother, Zaira stomps over to Duck and takes Anterr from them and carries him into the apartments. Sighing, Duck scoops Merin's body into their arms and carries her over to where the others had laid the other three residents that had been killed.

 

War had made them an orphan long ago, but they'd be damned if they just hid away and watch it happen.

 

*

 

Within hours, a Sith came striding along the street. Duck steps out of the shadow where they had been keeping watch, drawing the Sith's attention. She stops dead, staring at them, her face paling. "Rianne?" she says before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, you remind me of someone."

 

"Lana Beniko?" Duck asks, eyes narrowing.

 

"How do you know that?" Beniko asks in return.

 

"She wrote to me about you," Duck replies quietly.

 

"You never wrote back," Beniko says, crossing her arms.

 

They shook their head. "I couldn't. Garza could have traced the transmission."

 

"Garza has been imprisoned," Beniko replies. "The Republic Senate wasn't happy to find out what she'd _really_ been up to all these years."

 

Duck looked away, nodding. "Why are you here?"

 

"I heard there was an attack here," Beniko answers. "And then it stopped and they left."

 

"You heard right," Duck replies.

 

"What happened?"

 

*

 

Yawning, Duck stretches their legs out under the table. They've been working for months straight with Lana, extending her network of contacts, getting in touch with their own contacts again. They couldn't help looking over their shoulder anytime they were close to a Republic planet. The Republic may have their hands full with bigger concerns than a deserter, but that didn't mean they wouldn't take an opportunity presented to them.

 

They scan the cantina, keeping an eye out for the contact Lana wanted them to meet. They had a fair idea they knew who it was, but all Lana had told them was 'male, brown hair, hazel eyes, and unique implants.' _Very helpful, Lana._

 

Duck's attention sharpens as they spot a man entering the cantina, shoulders tight as he very carefully does _not_ look over his shoulder. He catches Duck's gaze from across the room and walks a little faster, forcing a smile as he slips off his bright red jacket. "Hey, gorgeous!" he greets as he reaches Duck's table and slides into his lap, tossing the jacket onto the chair next to Duck, out of sight from the door. "Theron Shan, nice to meet you, just follow my lead," he whispers urgently in Duck's ear.

 

Spotting a trio of thugs coming into the cantina over Theron's shoulder, Duck fists a hand in Theron's hair and pulls him into a harsh kiss, closing their eyes just enough to give the illusion of them being closed. Theron makes a surprised noise against Duck's lips before melting into them. Easing their grip on Theron's hair, Duck cups the back of his head with one hand while the other eases around his hip to his ass. Theron's hips hitch against Duck's, nudging his rapidly hardening cock against Duck's stomach.

 

Duck will never know how they manage to focus on the thugs while Theron's practically giving them a lap dance, but they do it. The tension in Duck's shoulders eases when the thugs hurry past them to search for the back door. Theron's mouth moves away from Duck's to trail bites along their jaw to their ear. "They gone?" he whispers.

 

"Think so," Duck whispers back, ducking their head to bite at Theron's shoulder through his shirt, smirking when his hips hitch again.

 

"There another way out of here?" Theron asks, rolling his hips against Duck's.

 

"Just the front door and the back door," Duck answers, tightening their grip on Theron's ass.

 

Theron moans against their neck. "Got a room we can move to?"

 

"Yup." Duck stands, still holding onto Theron. Theron makes a surprised noise again before tightening his legs and arms around Duck.

 

"Kriffing hell," Theron mutters against their neck as Duck carries him to the stairs up to the bedrooms. "No wonder you go by Duck."

 

Duck laughs quietly. When a pair of Twi'lek dancers cast them appreciative looks, Duck smirks and winks. After they've passed them, they feel Theron twiddle his fingers at them in a cheeky wave.

 

"Gotta sell it," Theron mutters, turning his head and nibbling at Duck's ear.

 

"Don't sell it too hard or I'll drop you," Duck admonishes, tightening their grip for a moment.

 

Theron makes an unintelligible noise. "If I do, it's not on purpose," he says breathlessly.

 

Duck laughs again, letting go of Theron with one hand just long enough to wave it at the door to the room they'd rented. Once they're inside and the door's shut behind them, they say, "You can let go now."

 

Humming, Theron leaned back just enough to meet Duck's eyes, pupils blown with arousal. "You sure you want me to?"

 

"Can't fuck you if you're dressed," Duck points out.

 

Theron considers that for a moment before nodding and lowering his legs. "Fair enough." Once on the floor, Theron stares straight ahead at Duck's chest for a moment before looking up to meet their eyes. "Lana said you were tall, but not _that_ tall."

 

Grinning, Duck eases their jacket off their shoulders. Theron watches, licking his lips, before stiffening. "My jacket's still downstairs."

 

"Probably gone by now," Duck replies, tossing their own jacket aside.

 

"Damn it, I liked that jacket," Theron grumbles.

 

"I'll buy you a new one," Duck assures him.

 

Theron eyes them for a moment, taking in their obviously worn, ripped clothing. "Yeah, no, I'll take care of it myself."

 

"Are you casting aspersions on my wardrobe?" Duck asks, amused.

 

"Yes."

 

*

 

"No," Duck says, shaking their head as soon as they spot Lana and her contact. "No way. No how. I'm leaving."

 

"Duck!" Lana calls, hurrying after them.

 

"No," Duck repeats, not slowing their stride.

 

"He's changed, Duck," Lana insists, trotting to keep up with them. "He's not the same man that attacked Denon."

 

"He's _exactly_ the same man," Duck growls.

 

"He's changed," Lana repeats. "He's been helping me try to find Rianne."

 

Duck freezes mid-stride. Lana keeps going for a few paces before stopping and turning to face them. "You better not be playing me."

 

Lana shakes her head. "I wouldn't. Not about her."

 

"Have you found her?" they ask, voice tight.

 

"Not yet," Lana replies, shaking her head again. "We're close, though, I can feel it."

 

"She's hurting," Duck says softly, looking away.

 

"I know. Whatever they've done to her, it's killing her." Lana clears her throat. "Koth is a Zakuulan. He knows places that I've never been able to get into. I need him, Duck."

 

"I'm not working with him," Duck tells her, eyes narrowed.

 

"I understand why. I wish you'd give him a chance, though," Lana replies.

 

"I'm--," they break off and look down at their worn boots. "Not yet."

 

They catch Lana nodding in the corner of their eye. "I'll give you updates," she offers.

 

They shake their head. "I can't… Contact me if you get her out, but if it's too--" They swallow hard. "Hope is a distraction I can't afford right now."

 

Lana squeezes their arm. "Alright. I have a job for you."

 

Duck nods, blinking burning eyes.

 

*

 

_"You need a break, Duck. You've been going all-out almost since I met you. Here are the codes for her apartment on Nar Shaddaa. She set aside a room just for you."_

 

It's almost painful to look around the apartment and see so much of the sister they barely knew, that they saw hints of in the letters and the memories from so long ago. They'd only been there a few days and they probably wouldn't be staying the full week Lana had practically demanded. It feels like a mausoleum or a time capsule, just waiting for Errianne to return.

 

Three days after arriving, they'd just stepped out of the refresher, towel slung low around their waist when they hear a noise and grab their bantos rods off the bedside table before a low, somehow threatening whistle stops them.

 

"You = drop your weapons + raise your hands + turn around slowly // You = state your purpose" the whistle says.

 

Frowning, Duck lets the bantos drop to the floor and turns around. They frown at empty air for a moment before looking down to find a blue and silver astromech pointing an astonishing array of weapons at them.

 

" _My_ purpose?" They ask. "What's _your_ purpose? Where's your master?"

 

The droid whistles angrily and a bolt of electricity sparks and hits them in the knee.

 

"Son of a bantha," Duck curses, clutching at their knee, bouncing on their uninjured foot. Just as they're about to let the injured foot down, the droid shoots them in the other knee and they tumble to the floor with a thud.

 

Lying there, dazed, towel loose, they blink up at the ceiling. "Wait, are you Teeseven?" They ask.

 

"Affirmative" the droid whistles.

 

"Of course," they sigh. "Rianne _would_ pick the pluckiest droid ever."

 

"Rianne?" T7 beeps. "You = not thief?"

 

Duck snorts and props themself up on their elbows. "I'm wearing a bloody _towel_ , Teeseven. What thief do you know that would stop to take a shower in the middle of burgling?"

 

T7 tilts forward, somehow looking chastised.

 

"How did you even know to come?" Duck asks. "Lana's been looking for you everywhere."

 

"Alarm on all of Master Errianne's property" T7 answers.

 

"So the apartment and the ship?" They clarify.

 

"Affirmative. Name?" T7 asks finally.

 

"I'm Duck, her sibling," they answer.

 

T7 gives a mortified beep. "Oh dear"

 

Duck falls back on the floor, laughing helplessly, half expecting Errianne to walk in at any moment to laugh at them. "I'll make you a deal." A questioning beep answers them. "I won't tell Errianne about this and _you_ won't tell Lana, Theron, or Jakarro... and definitely not Koth."

 

T7 regards them for a moment before bobbing in an approximation of a nod. "Deal"

 

*

 

Duck feels the moment Errianne comes out of the carbonite. They go weak in the knees in the middle of a crowded market at the excruciating pain Errianne is in, but they manage to make it into the slim alley between two booths. Once there, they bend over, hands on knees and take deep breaths. Five years. Five exhausting, excruciating, inexorable years.

 

They don't even need the call from Lana once she reaches Asylum, but they appreciate it none the less. _"She's alive. We're not safe, yet, but she's alive. I'll contact you once I know when we're on our way to Odessen."_

 

*

 

"I have to go," Theron protests even as he leans down to steal one more kiss.

 

"Lana won't mind," Duck wheedles, hands wandering over Theron's shoulders into his hair.

 

Theron pauses and pulls back to stare at them with one eyebrow raised. Sighing, they say "Yes, she will," at the same time as Theron. They smile at each other for a moment before Duck pulls Theron down for one more kiss. "Be careful, yeah?"

 

Theron rolls his eyes with a fond smile. "I'm just picking up Errianne's ship. You're the one that needs to be careful sounding out potential allies."

 

Duck waves a dismissive hand. "The only danger is freezing my… toes off on Hoth."

 

"I rather like your… toes, so try to keep them, yeah?" He presses a kiss to Duck's forehead before finally getting up and gathering his clothes.

 

Propping their head on their hand, Duck watches Theron with appreciative eyes.

 

"Stop that," Theron admonishes, pulling on his pants.

 

"I'm just laying here," Duck protests with a laugh.

 

"Oh, _just_." Theron snorts, voice muffled by his shirt.

 

Still laughing, they watch Theron buckle his belt. Finally, he sits down on the bed to pull on his boots and Duck shifts to sit behind him, legs on either side of his hips and arms wrapping around his waist. "Sure I can't tempt you?" they murmured against his neck.

 

Sighing quietly, Theron leans back against Duck. "I wish you could," he admits quietly. "It's been a long few years and there's no telling how much longer things will be like this."

 

Duck tightens his arms around Theron's waist. "We have Errianne back, at least. She hasn't failed yet at anything she put her mind to. We just need to build our forces and resources."

 

"And gather intel," Theron adds. "Resources and an army are all well and good, but they're not much use without knowing where to deploy them."

 

"That's where you come in," Duck reminds him. "She knows you, she trusts you. I'll keep an ear out for the rest of her crew, see if I can find out where they are."

 

"At least she has Teeseven," Theron says quietly.

 

"Yeah," Duck agrees. "She loves that little droid."

 

Theron laughs softly. "I don't know how anyone couldn't at least like him."

 

"If they don't, they need their head checked," Duck says with a soft huff of laughter.

 

Patting Duck's arms around his waist, Theron stands up when Duck lets go. He turns and cups Duck's cheek, thumb stroking over their cheek. "You're coming to Odessen when you're done, right?"

 

"Those are my orders," Duck confirms, pressing into Theron's touch.

 

"I'll see you when you get there, then," Theron says quietly before leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss to their lips.

 

"Lana wants you to stick around?" Duck asks.

 

"Yeah, she wants me in charge of intel," Theron confirms.

 

"I'll send what I have your way," Duck replies.

 

"Okay," Theron agrees. He stares into Duck's eyes for a long moment before pulling away and heading out the door.

 

Sighing, Duck falls back on the bed, breathing deeply of the scents lingering in the sheets to tide them over until they see Theron again.

 

*

 

Duck can't help smirking behind the cloth covering their lower face as the various Alliance members take one look at them and move quickly out of their way. They haven't had a chance to get new clothes since they started finding allies on the planets Lana had assigned them, so there's tears in their clothes showing scars and healing wounds. It's been a rough few months, but they're still standing, at least.

 

Word must have spread because Theron is waiting for them at the bottom of the lift leading into the war room, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. "Did you _have_ to raise such a ruckus?"

 

"Keeps them on their toes," Duck replies, grinning.

 

Theron rolls his eyes, grabs a handful of Duck's shirt and pulls, but it just comes off in his hand. He stares down at the bundle of cloth then up at Duck's bare chest and finally up into their laughing eyes. "I'll have to requisition you new clothes," he mutters before hooking a hand behind Duck's neck and pulling them down close enough to tug down the cloth on their face to press a hungry kiss to their lips.

 

Moaning, Duck wraps their arms around Theron's waist and pulls him closer, bodies pressed tight together. Theron pulls away just long enough to give a familiar little hop and Duck easily catches him so Theron's legs can wind around their waist before kissing them again.

 

"Oh for--" Lana mutters exasperatedly. "You couldn't have at least let them make their report before climbing them like a bloody tree, Theron?"

 

Duck pulls away to look over Theron's shoulder to see Lana standing there, her arms crossed over her chest, a fondly exasperated look on her face. Beside her…

 

"Rianne?" Duck asks softly. They barely register Theron sliding down so his feet are on the floor.

 

Errianne's eyebrows are raised incredulously, but she's smiling. "It's been a long time," she replies.

 

"Yeah." Duck crosses the distance between them in a few long strides and catches her up in a tight hug. "Don't you ever kriffing scare us like that again," they admonish in a choked voice.

 

"To be fair, it's not my fault I was stuck in carbonite for five years," Errianne replies, clinging back just as tight.

 

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Duck insists.

 

"No promises, Julek," Errianne replies, pulling back to look up at them. "But I'll do my best."

 

Duck winces and Errianne blinks at them. "I go by Duck, now."

 

"Duck?" Errianne questions, a hint of laughter in her voice.

 

"My neighbors on Denon picked it," they explain. "I like it a hell of a lot more than Stick."

 

"We do tend to do a lot of ducking, don't we?" Errianne asks, still amused.

 

Duck snorts and nods.

 

"Okay," Errianne says, nodding agreeably. "Duck it is. What have you been doing?" She asks, glancing over their shoulder at Theron. "Aside from Theron."

 

Theron makes a choked noise behind them and Duck throws their head back and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> screencaps of Duck and Errianne can be found [here](http://houseahngairn.tumblr.com/post/139774505135/twin-siblings-duck-and-errianne-errianne-is-the)


End file.
